


Just like always

by Lonqu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gayyyyyyy, M/M, nothing but fluff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonqu/pseuds/Lonqu
Summary: Diving headfirst into things was normal for them.





	

Izumi could feel his hot breath right against his lips.  
  
Nose to nose and with his eyes shut tight and mind reeling, Izumi didn't even remember how they got to this point. He just knew he was stock-still and pinned against the wall by a lion with hungry eyes. The moment seemed suspended in eternity; the both of them waiting for the other to move forwards, leap backwards, do _anything_ to make or break this singular moment that they shared between them.  
  
In all honesty, Izumi wanted to surge his lips forward and hold onto Leo like his life depended on it, but he couldn't bring himself to move. All he could do was open his eyes slowly, just to be knocked back by the intensity of Leo's gaze. And then the King was tipping his head, leaning forward ever so slightly, Izumi's heart picking up its pace faster than ever before, the ghost of the others lips almost, _almost, **almost-**_  
  
"I saw it coming, but I'd appreciate if you two wouldn't make out right in front of me."  
  
Leo turned his head rapidly to the source of the interruption, which was a sleepy boy looking at the two of them with thinly veiled fondness, and Izumi was glad neither seemed aware of either the thunk his head made on the wall behind him with his retreat or the dangerously red shade his face had become.  
  
"Ah, Rittsu? I didn't know you were in here!" Leo grinned, seeming a little strained.  
  
"I could tell," Ritsu smirked, flicking his eyes from Leo to Izumi, who was trying to cover his embarrassment with his arms and failing miserably. His eyebrows raised slightly and though he said nothing, Izumi knew he wouldn't let this go for weeks at the very least.  
  
"Sena, should we continue somewhere else?" There was a snort from behind his King, and he jumped a little as Leo's hand grasped his, but Izumi could think little beyond his flushed face and Leo's brilliant green eyes.  
  
He barely got out an "Alright," before Leo was running out of the room, pulling him along behind just like the first time they met. And even if Ritsu would tease him about it for the rest of his life, even if Arashi joined in and the newbie sighed, it was all the same as always, wasn't it? Just like being next to Leo, hands clasped together with intertwined laughs and shouts reaching the heavens as they ran towards their future.


End file.
